


Lines In the Sand

by nuricurry



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuricurry/pseuds/nuricurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with. And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances." Unrequited Isaak/Thetis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines In the Sand

The first thing he saw after he died was the silhouette of an angel, framed by a golden halo.  
  
At least, that’s what it had seemed like to him at the time. Once his eye adjusted, he realized that in fact, he was not dead, and he was not looking up at one of Heaven’s messengers. Instead, he was lying on his back on hard, cracked stone and just inches from his face was a woman with bright blue eyes and shimmering blonde hair. The rest of his vision was still a bit foggy, and he hadn’t realized he wasn’t breathing, until the woman pressed even closer, putting her lips against his and exhaling deeply into his mouth. There was a pitiful gurgle that came out of his throat when she pulled back, and he turned his head to the side to cough up mouthfuls of water, hacking and wheezing painfully, at last bringing air back into his lungs. When he looked back at her, she was smiling, and she reached out to brush her fingers against his face. “I knew he would save you.”  
  
He had wanted to ask her who she was talking about, he wanted to know where he could be and what her name was, but before he could his vision went blurry again and he passed out.  
  
  
He got his answers later, once he woke up for the second time to find himself in a bed and the side of his face where his eye had once been tightly bandaged. It was apparently Poseidon who saved him, he was in Atlantis now, or at least, the ruins of it, and the woman who revived him was Thetis, one of the people who served the sea god. It seemed, now that he had survived, and he was brought to his domain, Isaak was expected to be one of those people too. He had told the one that explained this all to him, Sorrento, that he couldn’t just change loyalties so fast. He had been raised to follow Athena, and to turn his back on her at a moment’s notice just didn’t seem right. The other boy hadn’t been pleased, but he was fine to leave Isaak alone, until he made up his mind. It took a few days, and a several long hours of staring at his reflection and remembering the moment that he should have perished, but in the end, Sorrento had nothing to worry about. When he agreed to stay, he was given a new title, and a set of armor to go with it.  
  
"Lord Kraken," Thetis took to calling him, though he kept reminding her that just ‘Isaak’ was fine. Like he had, she was hesitant at first, until one day she called him ‘Just Isaak’ and he ended up laughing a bit to hard for a bit too long. She hadn’t understood, but was still embarrassed anyway, and it took him three days of trying to find her each time she would run away until he finally managed to explain, and she shortened his name again from ‘Just Isaak’ to actually ‘Isaak’, leaving them both feeling fairly satisfied. He wouldn’t admit it, but he did like the way his name sounded coming from her, it sounded almost like music on her tone. Of course, he accounted that to her unique powers, and not to any sort of sentimentality on his part.  
  
  
It had been almost a year since they first met when he realized he wanted to feel her mouth on his again.  
  
He kept having stupid, mortifying, all too hormonal dreams about it, about _her_ , and when he would see her throughout the day, in the corner of his peripheral vision, the golden flash of her hair when she ran by, heard her voice echoing against the rocks and stone temples when she sang to pass the time, his thoughts were filled with the memory of her lips and the salty sweet smell of her skin. He kept trying to push them out, because they were distractions and useless and she probably didn’t even care about him like that, how stupid could he be? But when she would smile at him when they walked by each other, and her hand would occasionally bump against his, he remembered it all over again, leaving him bumbling and speechless.  
  
Sometimes, he could do without any emotion at all.  
  
  
He wasn’t stupid. It didn’t take him long to figure out that he was just tying himself up in knots over something he wasn’t going to be getting. It was hard not to notice, after all, because once Poseidon, Julian, whatever he was going to be called, arrived, Thetis all but forgot about anything else, and never dared to be more than a few feet away from his side. The smiles she used to give him in greeting were just for Poseidon now, the laughter and singing was shared with just him, and Isaak should have considered himself lucky when he got to catch echoes of it from time to time when he made his rounds. He was pretty sure that her lips and kisses were just for him too, and it made him sick to think about, it made him want to tear out his hair and scream, all over something he wasn’t going to have in the first place.  
  
He was jealous because Julian didn’t even have to do anything to get everything he wanted and more. He had given up everything, he had come here with nothing, and still, inexplicably, he still had something he ended up losing. And it drove him insane.  
  
  
The second time he died— for real that time— he remembered his sight fading out, and everything getting a little fuzzy and muddled at the corners. He wasn’t really breathing anymore, and all he heard was the slowing beat of his heart in his ears, a tempo of _thump-thump-thump_. Or, he thought it was his heart, because a second later the light in his eyes was blocked by something, and he saw an angel above him again. Just as his eye slipped closed and everything began to fade, he felt warm lips against his cold ones, and a gentle sea lullaby carried him off into the dark.


End file.
